Petición inesperada
by Daiyamine
Summary: Nunca había esperado caer en esa situación, una donde surgieron sentimientos prohibidos hacia esa persona. El solo acepto por su amistad y supuesto amor que creía tenerle, pero a pesar de todo, el no se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Advertencias: Mpreg, insinuación de kagakuro.


Él y Aomine llevaban ya varios años como pareja. Se habían conocido en la secundaria y jugaron en el mismo equipo de básquet. Desde ahí había surgido su noviazgo, la relación que tenían era como todas las demás, habían tenido buenos momentos así como otros malos, pero los habían superado juntos. Incluso cuando no iban en la misma preparatoria ellos no tenían inconvenientes, los sentimientos permanecieron a pesar de la distancia y soledad que producía el cambio de no verse tanto como antes, lo que los llevo a vivir juntos, ya cuando se iban a graduar, ese había sido un momento muy importante de su relación.

Pero los problemas llegaron un poco tiempo después, la familia del moreno se opuso fuertemente a su relación, debido a que no era normal para ellos que su hijo quisiera estar con un varón; ellos realmente anhelaban que Aomine se casara con una linda chica o un doncel y les diera muchos nietos, pero el moreno amaba a Kuroko, que era la única persona que lo comprendía y apoyaba, por lo tanto hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y él se mudo con el peliceleste a un pequeño apartamento, donde pasaron grandes momentos juntos.

En la actualidad ambos, ya con treinta años, vivían en una bonita casa, como cualquier pareja de casados normal, aunque ellos no lo estuvieran. Aomine trabajaba en la estación de policías con un buen puesto, Kuroko como maestro de preescolar, como siempre había querido, eran realmente felices o eso aparentaba, pero el chico peliceleste sentía que le faltaba algo para completar su felicidad.

Había decidido decirle ese día a su novio que era lo que quería y sentía que les hacía falta, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, tenia convicción de ello, era un paso muy importante en su relación, pero guardaba las esperanzas de que este estuviera de acuerdo con la idea y quisiera intentarlo, ya que él estaba más que dispuesto. Preparó un sencillo desayuno, que técnicamente era casi todo comida congelada, todo debido a sus pésimas habilidades culinarias. El moreno se hizo un café bien cargado, ya que necesitaba mucha cafeína para soportar su día a día, tomó un sorbo ante la atenta mirada del otro, aunque este lo regañara, pero nunca se esperó que en vez de su típico sermón le dijera algo como eso. El peliceleste había soltado la bomba.

-Aomine-kun, tengamos un hijo.- Escupió todo el café que estaba tomando, impresionado, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

-¿Ah?, pero que dices Tetsu, sabes que nosotros no…

-Lo sé, pero debe haber alguna otra forma.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no me importa, ya sabía que pasaría esto si me quedaba contigo.

Kuroko lo miró con ternura, era por esa razón que le quería tanto, ya que sin dudar ni un momento el moreno había decidido compartir su vida con él, renunciando a la opción de tener hijos. Pero sentía que eso era lo que faltaba para sentirse completo, aparte de que no le molestaría tener uno que otro niño corriendo por ahí, llenando de alegría y sonrisas infantiles la casa, justo como sus alumnos, los cuales eran un amor. El peliazul lo miro pensativo, no sabía que responder, pero ya se lo pensaría con más calma, no era algo fácil de asimilar para el ya que había renunciado a esa idea hace ya mucho tiempo.

El peliceleste no parecía desistir de su idea de tener un hijo, aunque esta no le parecía tan mala, pero realmente no le urgía tener uno por el momento, pero la mayoría de los conocidos y amigos de ambos ya tenían un infante o esperaban uno, lo cual encontraba razonable a esa edad, pero al escoger tener una relación seria con el chico se había resignado a no tener hijos, pero entendía a la perfección que tal vez este se sintiera algo mal al ver a tanta gente que ya los tenia, aún más con su trabajo.

El chico lo había enamorado por completo con su apariencia pulcra, silenciosa e inocente, realmente no aparentaba ser un varón, aparte de que en alguno que otro momento él había sido quien le ayudo a superar sus problemas. Le tenía un gran cariño y por lo general era por ese cariño que le tenía que terminaba cediendo a cada capricho o petición de este, hasta que para suerte de su novio, el por fin dio el visto bueno a su idea.

-Anda, por favor, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

-Está bien, ¡tú ganas! , pero recuerda que esto no es un juego-Dijo con seriedad el moreno.

Kuroko le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa ante su respuesta después de tanto ruego, se encontraba tan emocionado, y sin perder tiempo ambos se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la sala de su casa, acurrucándose. Preparados para discutir sobre cuáles eran las opciones que tenían para tener un hijo, aunque una totalmente natural no era posible, eso lo sabían los dos, el ya tenía más o menos una idea que creía era la mejor, pero primero debía consultarlo con su pareja.

-Y principalmente ¿Cuál era tu plan?

-Pensaba que podríamos adoptar

-No es mala idea, pero me gustaría que nuestro primer hijo fuera nuestro.

-En eso coincido.

-Agh, esto no será fácil.

-Pero hay otra opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Renta de vientre.

-Maldición Tetsu, creo que prefiero la primera.

-¿Por qué?

-El procedimiento es muy caro, aparte de que el proceso me parece algo insensible.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No sé, es muy frio, solo tienes el hijo de otra persona que ni conoces y no los vuelves a ver.

-Si eso es lo que te incomoda se puede arreglar.

-¿Enserio?

-Podríamos pedírselo a un conocido.

Aomine miró al peliceleste como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, procesando en su mente lo que le había dicho su pareja. Esa opción no parecía tan mala en realidad, aparte de que él quería un hijo propio, pero no creía que alguien les hicieran semejante favor entre sus conocidos, no era como si fuera alguna petición cualquiera, debían pedírselo a la persona indicada, una que les permitiera estar cerca en todo el proceso, que también siguiera en contacto con el niño y velara por el bienestar de este, no quería que la madre de su hijo fuera una persona insensible y no se preocupara por él.

-¿Qué tal si primero investigamos y vemos quienes son los mejores candidatos?

-Me parece bien Tetsu.

-Bueno, empezare a buscar gente.

-Mejor prepara la comida, que me muero de hambre.

-No te quejes si incendio la cocina entonces.

-Olvídalo, mejor llamo a la pizzería.

-Buena decisión Aomine-kun.

Había veces en que se le escapaba que ambos eran un completo desastre con las tareas del hogar, llegando hasta los extremos, ni siquiera sabían cómo preparar un huevo sin que este terminara quemado o crudo. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo de esa forma, atribuyéndole todo a la comida comprada y los restaurantes de comida rápida, aunque eso no fuera del todo saludable, pero funcionaba para ellos dos.

Llamo a la pizzería, ya por segunda vez en la semana, estaba casi seguro de que ya se sabían su dirección y orden de memoria, el solo pensar que fuera cierto le hacía mucha gracia, debía reconsiderar el aprender a preparar su propia comida, no podían depender siempre de la comida rápida. Kuroko por mientras se dedicaba a buscar personas entre sus contactos de facebook a alguien que cumpliera todos los requisitos que buscaba, y que lo más importante, estuviera soltera/o, aunque ya tenía una persona en mente que dudaba fuera a fallarle, pero lo mejor era asegurarse de tener varios prospectos si esa persona se negaba a hacerlo. Después de todo el tener un hijo no era un juego y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Media hora después llego la pizza que había ordenado el moreno, este se dispuso a comer un pedazo y el peliceleste había ido por un plato, regañando en el proceso a su novio por no comer nada más que eso. Ya había encontrado por lo menos 30 posibles candidatos, se los mostraría a su novio mientras comían. Esperaba que entre esos se encontrara la persona indicada, una que le agradara a ambos y aceptara hacer aquel enorme favor. Así iniciaron algo parecido a unas pequeñas eliminatorias de candidatos.

-¿Qué te parece ella?- Pregunto el peliceleste, volteando la pantalla de su computadora hacia el moreno, revelando la foto de una linda rubia, hermana de Kise.

-Ni creas que emparentare con Kise, no quiero que mi hijo tenga un tío tan ruidoso e idiota.

-Mmm, ¿y ella?-El peliazul le dio una mordida al pedazo de pizza, analizando la foto de una chica castaña.

-Na, muy común.

-¿Que tal él?

-Ni en sueños.

-¿Y este?-Kuroko le mostró la foto de Sakurai, antiguo compañero de Aomine. Presentía que su novio no estaría de acuerdo con la mayoría de los elegidos.

-Oe, ¡en qué diablos piensas! No le pediré eso a Ryo- Ni en sus más locos sueños le pediría tal cosa a ese hongo disculpon.

Así se pasaron la mayoría de la cena, viendo el perfil de diferentes personas, siendo totalmente rechazadas, la mayoría por el moreno, pero realmente no sentía que fuera su culpa, después de todo su novio escogió personas totalmente irrazonables, como al ex capitán de su equipo de básquet de secundaria, Akashi Seijuuro, un psicópata con tijeras. Dudaba que realmente este aceptar hacer aquel favor, primero los mataba por pedirle siquiera eso. El no quería tener ningún problema con este, conocía muy bien al pelirrojo y sabia de su segunda personalidad. Ya estaban empezando a cansarse de tantas personas eliminadas, hasta que encontraron a la que parecía ser la chica ideal. Una joven de ojos color miel, piel morena y de bonita sonrisa, ella fue una de las amigas de ellos en preparatoria, he incluso los había apoyado mucho en su relación cuando esta había tenido uno que otro problema. Decidieron llamarla, ya que estaban seguros de que podrían convencerla, se sentían tan ilusionados por haberla encontrado hasta que…

" _¿Shiori?, hola, soy Kuroko"_

" _¿Kuroko? ¡Ah!, ¡Tetsu!, ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo estás?"_

" _Bien ¿y tú?"_

" _Excelente, por cierto, ¡me voy a casar!"_

El peliceleste al escuchar tal noticia entristeció notablemente, justo cuando creían que ya la habían conseguido ocurría eso, el moreno notó de inmediato el cambio de humor de su novio y le preguntó qué era lo que le había dicho, totalmente impaciente por saber que le había dicho la joven, pero este siguió conversando con la muchacha durante unos minutos más hasta que colgó, se le notaba la desilusión.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Se va a casar.

-Mierda.

-Lo sé, solo queda buscar otra persona.

-Sabía que esto sería difícil.

Aomine soltó un suspiro frustrado, parecía que tenían ya a su candidata perfecta y esta salía con la estupidez de que se iba a casar, el menor hizo un pequeño puchero ante la desalentadora situación que se les presentaba, como se le ocurría comprometerse a su amiga justo cuando más la necesitaban, sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero realmente había pensado que ella era la indicada. Ya no se podía hacer nada.

De repente al peliceleste se le prendió el foco, dio un salto para parase del sofá, donde habían comido y discutido todo el rato, buscando su celular. Ahí tenia la foto de quien creía era el candidato ideal, pero primero debía mostrárselo a su novio, ya que no tenía caso si este no estaba de acuerdo con la persona que había elegido. Encontró el pequeño aparato el cual reposaba en la mesa del comedor, busco alguna foto del chico, encontrándose con una sinceramente adorable.

Cercas del lugar donde trabajaba se encontraba la estación de bomberos, y en una de las visitas de los muchachos de esta para darles una charla educativa a los niños le había tomado una foto mientras estaba jugando con los niños, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La imagen era realmente tierna, confiaba tanto en su amigo de la preparatoria, que ahora trabajaba como bombero, estaba casi seguro de que era el indicado. Se acerco al moreno, mostrándole la foto del joven.

-¿Y qué tal él?, estoy seguro de que es el mejor candidato.

-No lo sé Tetsu, ni siquiera tiene pinta de doncel, parece de mi misma contextura-Había que admitirlo, no parecía un doncel.

-Eso lo sé, pero…-Sabia que su amigo no era especialmente lindo, pero tenía cierto toque que le decía era la persona perfecta, ya que tenía un gran corazón.

-Lo mejor sería que hables con él, fue tu compañero de preparatoria ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Estaba casi seguro que lo conocía de algún lado.

-Kagami Taiga

-¡Cierto! Era Bakagami!-Sonrió al recordar el apodo puesto por la entrenadora de Kuroko, solo sabía de el por medio de su novio, por lo que nunca había hablado con este.

-Nunca cambias Aomine-kun, ¿te parece si hablo con el mañana sobre esto?

-Sí, pero ten algo de tacto, hay veces en que das miedo.

El peliceleste rió divertido ante la cara de molestia de su pareja. Parecía ser que ahora el peliazul no había puesto muchas quejas o negaciones, aunque el moreno pensaba que el chico pelirrojo de la foto no era para nada lindo, ni parecía doncel, menos con esas raras cejas que se cargaba, incluso que se podía hacer pasar como varón, pero tenía un algo, que lo había convencido de que era el indicado, mas por esa tierna y sincera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del pelirrojo. Pero nada perdían por arriesgarse y preguntarle, lo peor que podría pasar era que se negara a hacerlo.

Cansados de tanta discusión los dos peliazulados se dirigieron a su alcoba, preparándose para dormir, al día siguiente empezaban con los días laborales, en la mañana verían que les deparaba el destino, todo dependía de la respuesta que les diera el joven de roja mirada y bonita sonrisa.

 **Si están leyendo esto hasta aquí, me impresionaría, gracias si lo leyeron de todo corazón, le dedico este fic a Ari-san. Espero que les haya gustado, si vieron alguna incoherencia en la narración la lamento, pero soy principiante, apreciaría mucho que me dieran su opinión. Si se quieren quejar o mandar tomatazos favor de dejar un review.**


End file.
